Blackthorne Boys
by Goodegirl34
Summary: The Blackthorne Boys are coming to Gallagher Academy! They don't know about the circle yet... Josh will come in a little later. Lots of Zammie-This is like my version of Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blachthorne boys

I sat in my favorite window seat waiting for all my sisters to come home. Limos pulled into the gate to the Gallagher mansion. Soon the halls would be filled with chattering about each other's summers. Did I mention I go to a spy school? Well I do, instead of stories about normal summer vacations we would most likely be talking about disabling bombs in foreign countries.

I heard a rumble of footsteps and groaning as all my friends carried their bags up the grand staircase. I slipped off to my room to meet up with my roommates. Macey, Bex, and Liz. Bex looked beautiful as always like some sort of goddess. Liz said "oopsie daisy" as she dropped her bag onto her bedside table breaking one of the legs. Macey was already choosing her outfits for the rest of the year.

"Well chameleon what have you been up to?" Bex asked me. "Oh you know just hanging out my grandparents ranch "I answer it's what I do every summer. "Why don't we head down to dinner I'm starving "groans Bex. She seriously is I can hear her stomach growling from across our dorm." ok let's go down to dinner" Macey says wearing her uniform already.

We head down the grand staircase along with the rest of our class. As we get seated my mom walks in through the main doorway along with the rest of our teachers in two flawless lines. As the teachers get seating I notice Bex steal a roll. My mom welcomes every one, and then I notice something different about her speech. "This year we will be welcoming Boys from another school!" "What!" almost everyone in the room says. "Boys at our school! That means Cam can get a new boyfriend!" Macey announces to the whole school.

We get a lot of confused looks from a few girls who didn't know about… Josh. My first boyfriend not, a spy. We got into a little mix up with my cove-ops assignment. It didn't go well. "Well spy guys are hot." Macey says making me flash back to reality "-and spy guys are… Good" she says with a smile.

My entire class breaks out in conversations about if they think they'll look cute in this and about everything clothes, hair, and make-up. "-and they'll be coming right about now "my mom announces. The front doors fly open and there standing are… Boys. I see one of the boys smirk at me. He's cute, but I'm not going to get involved. It's too early for a new relationship. Way too early.

"Ooh! Cammie that one's staring!" Liz says. "I like that one" Bex says, pointing to a tall blond one like she could buy it. "He's cute but I'm not going to date him, or do…" I break off in mid-sentence. "Oh Cammie you need to move on" Macey says. "He's hotter than uh, him" she means Josh but she won't say his name. Probably because of the look I'm giving her.

"I'm going to bed' I announce. "But it's only eight" Bex says. "I just need to go night'" I run off to our dorms flying past the guys before they can even a good look at me.

**Authors Note: How do you guys like it so far? I know you want Zach in it. Don't worry he'll come in soon! Reviews please! – Goodegirl34**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Off to Gallagher –Zach pov

"We're going to Gallagher!". "Gallagher! the place with hot babes?" Grant said. All the guys started debating who could get a girlfriend first. "-and we're leaving right now". "Sweet! the girls better be ready for this" Grant said. I smirked at him.

We flew in a jet all the way to Gallagher and it was, well, a mansion. My school gets built in the wilderness and they get this. I'm starting to think the girls got the better end of where they get their spy training. We walk up to the front doors after going through some security checks.

The reaction was big. I don't mean a few girls were surprised I mean everyone was surprised. And I'm pretty sure it would take a lot more to surprise these girls. I caught one looking at me. She was obviously related to their headmistress but she was… younger, and perfect. I had only just seen her and already loved her.

She looked like she was arguing about something that was apparently embarrassing because she was blushing crimson. She said something to a girl that was staring at Grant then headed off towards us. Coming to meet me? Nope she ran past us faster than humanly possible. Maybe getting her to be my girlfriend would be harder than I thought.

Cammie pov:

**Pros and Cons of trying to avoid talking about your old boyfriend:**

**A list made by Cameron Morgan**

**Pro: It's very easy for the operative to stay quiet**

**Con: Operative Baxter is very determined to make you talk, using force**

**Pro: The bathroom is a good place for hiding from operative Baxter, it has a lock**

**Con: Unfortunately Operative Baxter is trained to pick locks**

Once Bex had dragged me out of the bathroom, she asked me the question I had been asking myself since the guys came. "Are you over josh?" "I… almost" I said quietly. "Well that's good because that one that was looking at you is hot" Macey says with a devious smile.

"Well he was kind of cute" I say. "And he smiled at you!" Liz squeals. "Actually he smirked; I don't know if I like that" I say with a smile just thinking if he actually might like me. "Well there's only one way to find out if they're into us" Macey announces. "We bug their rooms and hope they're in every, single one of our classes. " Bex you stick to the tall blond, Cammie the one that smirked at you, Liz the nerdy one that was towards the back, and I'll find one I like" Macey says with a satisfied smile.

**Authors Note: Who likes Zach? I know I do! Anyone know who Macey will choose? Love you guys! Thanks to everyone who commented! Reviews please? - Goodegirl34**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cammie pov

\

Guilt. That's all I felt as I carefully planted bugs that could see Zach and his room mates surprisingly spotless room from every angle. We had snuck into their rooms while they were at P.E. and now we were watching them come back sweaty and hot on Liz's favorite laptop. "Dude this is worse than our drills in the morning!" grant complained don the monitor. "They have drills?" macey said." harsh school I guess" Bex said.

"Nah it's not so hard you just eat to much crap before we go exercise" a guy says that we don't know." Shut up Nick, the reason we have P.E. is so we can lose the pounds from the junk food you eat!" grant says in protest. All of the guys give each other the he's-so-dumb look.

"Nick is cute" Macey says. "Yeah he would look good on you" Bex says like she as talking about a purse matching a shirt. "I like Jonas" Liz says in a small voice. "How do you know his name?" Bex questions her." I, uh did a little background search on them" she blushes and says" they haven't committed any crimes; you know that have been reported.

"Wait something's happening!" Macey says. We all turn our heads to the screen. Zach is standing on a chair staring right at our were-hidden cameras." Busted" he says then the screen goes blank.

**Zach pov**

We go to P.E. and we practice archery. That's right, here we are these super strong guys and they make us do archery. I haven't gotten anywhere near the target, and it's not going to happen anytime soon. We take a long run, or should I say sprint, through the grounds. When we get back we're all sweating like crazy, and Grant is probably going to throw up on all of us.

We head up to our dorms that are completely spotless, because that's what our drill sergeants teach us to do. "Dude this is worse than our drills in the morning!" grant says in an annoyed tone."Nah it's not so hard you just eat to much crap before we go exercise" Nick says which is so true, he eat like 20 times his weight every day." Shut up Nick, the reason we have P.E. is so we can lose the pounds from the junk food you eat!" grant says. He's so weird sometimes.

Then I notice something. "The carpet has little footprints leading up to each corner. It's barely noticeable, but I'm a spy and I'm trained to notice. I stand on a chair and look into the corner of the ceiling." Dude, when did you go all crazy on us?" Grant says." Busted" I say than I shut off their cameras.

_The next morning at breakfast_

Cammie pov

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I sit at our usual table. I grab a cinnamon roll and an orange, while Macey eats a bowl full of sliced pineapple with 0 calorie sweetener. But then Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach slide in next to us." So you guys, been doing anything exciting lately?" Zach asks like it's a normal question. "Like planting bugs in anybody's room?" Nick adds." Well we better get to class Macey says and we all run off to cove-ops class.

**Authors Note: Ooh the girls got caught! How did you guys like it? Review please! Love you guys! - Goodegirl34**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Cammie pov

"Hello Ladies" Mr. Solomon Says. "-and gentleman". That's when I notice Zach, Jonas and Nick our in our cove-ops class. I silently curse in Portuguese under my breath. Today your assignment will be in these files and you'll have partners.

Just my luck that I get paired with none other than Zachary Goode. "so Gallagher Girl do you want to read the file, or not?" He says with that annoying little smirk of his. "Wha- Gallagher girl? Oh never mind sure lets read the file."

**Cameron Morgan**

**Cover name: Madison Langton**

**Partners cover name: Jacob Fortson**

**Relation to partner: Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

**Likes: Funny movies, Fancy dinners, and playing volleyball**

**Mission: Lose your tails while staying in cover and making it to the ending point which is in the town center at the fountain at 10:30.**

"So I'm Gallagher girl now? "I say acting like it's a normal question. "Well you are a girl, aren't you?" he says. "Obviously" I say trying not to roll my eyes. "-And you go to Gallagher Academy right" he says with a smirk. "Yes". "Then what's the problem with Gallagher Girl?" He has a point, and I don't like it. "Ok Blackthorne boy."

Mr. Solomon had dropped us off in some part of town center only saying two words and they were "Good Luck". I scanned the crowd trying not to be noticeable and immediately saw our tail. "Yellow shirt, brown khakis, and goatee" I say under my breath to Zach.

He looks actually impressed for a minute than goes back to his normal face. "So Madison, want to go see a movie?" he says. "Well Jacob, why don't we get some dinner." I say. "A fancy one" he says. "Oh yeah it has to be really fancy" I say with fake sincerity.

We head into the crowd while looking for a restaurant. We lose our tail in the now- growing- bigger crowd, than Zach leads me into some Italian restaurant that has a name that I can't pronounce, which is saying something because I speak Italian.

We order our food sitting in a booth on the same side. He swings his arm over my shoulder. I flinch. "What are you doing?" I whisper frantically. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, don't be afraid to show it Gallagher girl"

"Ok, then" Thank you so much Mr. Solomon for this to be my cover. "It's 10:15 we should probably be heading to the fountain now". "Ok let's go"

We make it to the fountain no problem. Before we get there Zach says "you know we didn't play our covers very well". He's right but how do I act like his girlfriend! "So I have an idea of how to get our cove-ops grade up" he says with an evil glint in his eye. "What is"- but I don't get a chance to finish the question because he lean over and kisses me right on the lips. But for some reason it doesn't seem like part of our covers.

**Oh my gosh! They kissed! Who loves this chapter? I know I do! Reviews please! I love you guys! - Goodegirl34**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Cammie pov:

"He bloody kissed you!" Bex said with her accent coming out. I couldn't tell if she was happy or jealous of me, probably both. "-And in front of everyone in cove-ops, impressive Cam" Macey says. "Ooh this is so romantic! Maybe he'll take you on a date, or maybe he'll"- I interrupt Liz's movie-romance dream for me and Zach and say "it was just a kiss". "It was so not a kiss! It was really romantic, I bet he really likes you Cam!" Bex says

I'm really glad they're happy for me, but they're really making a big deal about it. I'm supposed to be The Chameleon, not the center of attention. "Guys I've got an essay for Buckingham that I really have to get started on so shush" I say, but it's really an excuse to stop talking about Zach.

"Me too Cam! I have this extra credit essay for , and-" Bex interrupts her "- and every other teacher" Liz blushes and Macey announces that she needs her beauty sleep, I pretend to write a paper for a while, then I head to bed with one question that keeps nagging me at the back of my mind. Was the kiss real, or was it just a cover? Too bad that spies our meant to keep their covers, and they'll stick to them to the end, but there's always a little truth in every cover.

Zach pov:

The girls run off to cove-ops not knowing that we are in their class. "Oh I'm going to get her" Grant mumbles. I think in my head that Grant has no chance against Bex. "Then let's go" Nick says anticipating a fight.

Hello Ladies" Mr. Solomon Says. "-and gentleman". He looks over at us, and I see the reaction on Cammies face. It's priceless. . Today your assignment will be in these files and you'll have partners. I get paired with Cammie. She seems to be thinking about something so I say ""so Gallagher Girl do you want to read the file, or not?" she seems really surprised I called her that"Wha- Gallagher girl? Oh never mind sure lets read the file."

**Cover name: Jacob Fortson**

**Partners cover name: Madison Langton**

**Relation to partner: Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

**Likes: Hanging out with your girlfriend, taking you girlfriend out to fancy dinners**

**Mission: Lose your tails while staying in cover and making it to the ending point which is in the town center at the fountain at 10:30.**

So I'm Gallagher girl now? "she ask like it's a normal question. "Well you are a girl, aren't you?" I say. "Obviously" She says. "-And you go to Gallagher Academy right" I says with a smirk. "Yes". "Then what's the problem with Gallagher Girl?" I have a point, and she doesn't like it. "Ok Blackthorne boy." Well played Gallagher Girl.

We go to a Fancy Italian restaurant and I try to act like Cammies boyfriend, But every time I try she freaks out. We almost make it to the fountain when I tell her we didn't play our covers very well and she knows it. I tell her I can bump our grade up then I kiss her, but not because of our covers.

Cammie pov:

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. The mission tired me out and I have too many mixed emotions about Zach so I sleep.

I hear a voice. Morning already? No way. "Gallagher Girl!" A hushed whisper says in my ear. There's only one person who called me that. Zach. I get up slowly. "What do you want Zach?" I say in a sleepy whisper. "I want to take you somewhere. Get dressed" He says with his usual smirk.

I get dressed as best as anyone could at three in the morning. He takes me out to the grounds behind our Mansion/School. "Look Cam" He says. It's the stars, tonight it's a full moon. "It's beautiful Zach" I say. "I thought you might like it" He says "I also got you these" He pulls out a necklace with a C and a Z charm. "Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I say. That's all I get out before the attack comes."

"Cam run!" Zach screams at me. "No way I can take them" I say, I'm not going to leave him with five attackers. I jump up and kick one in the jaw, then use my momentum to take out two others Zach gets the other two. Then we run back to the school looking for my mom. One question keeps running through my mind, and I say it out loud to Zach. "What do they want?"

**Authors note: Oh my goodness! This is crazy! I found this song by Carrie Underwood Called "Good Girl" just like my pen name! I have a question for you guys. How old do you guys think I am? Love you guys! Reviews please! How do you guys like this chapter?-Goodegirl34**

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Cammie pov:

We found my mom in her office. "Oh my goodness Cameron! What happened to you?" She says staring at me and Zach, gosh I didn't know I looked that bad. "Umm… Well Zach took me to see the stars, and we were about to go back to our dorms and five people, I mean attackers they were, I mean they attacked us" I say. "They were coming for you Cam, they were coming angled at you" Zach says all the color drained from his face.

"Why would they want… me?" I ask my mom. "There are bad people out there sweetheart, But I'm sorry I can't tell you why" She says with a frown. "And Cameron I don't want you, or repeating the information you have told me, to anyone". She says she can't tell me why, not "I don't know why", but she said "I can't tell you why". That means she knows the reason. And she's not going to tell me.

"I suppose you two should go to sleep now, we'll figure out this mess sooner or later" She says dismissing us. "I don't think I can sleep" I say as we walk out into the hall just shivering from the attack. I had been trained to fight, but had never been in a real one. "I'll come with you, is that okay? He says. "Yeah that would be nice" I say thankfully. I don't know if I could sleep until I know why.

We make it into my dorm with Zach trailing behind me. Bex is sitting on her bed staring at us. "Cameron Morgan you have some explaining to do" Bex says with a I'm-not-going-to-rest-until-you-tell-me look. "We… got attacked, I was outside with Zach and-". "Wait a minute! Why you outside were with Zach?" she says trying to hold back a smile, that's slowly creeping onto her lips. "Secret" Zach says smirking. "Anyway someone got onto the grounds" I say wondering how they did it, considering that we have the world's best security system.

"Well, you'll have to tell me sometime, anyway when I find out who attacked you I would just love to kick them, and or murder them" Bex says. "-and I would love to help" Zach says. "I guess you can go back to your dorm" I say so Bex won't embarrass me anymore. "Alright then" he says than head out the door. "What's in your hand?" Bex says her eye landing on my clenched palms. "Oh, he got me this" I say holding up the necklace Zach had given me. "Ooh cam, he's got a big crush on you!" Bex says. I blush.

"I guess I'll go to bed now" I say. "Ok Cam don't go sneaking of to Zach's room" She says jokingly. "I won't" I say than I lay back in my bed. When I'm sure Bex is sleeping I put the necklace on. The Z and the C sparkle in the dim light from the moon. Maybe it's meant to be I think while I drift off into a restless sleep.

Zach pov:

When I get back to my dorm, all of the guys are sleeping. I climb into my bed thinking if my mom has anything to do with this. If she is she's dead. I can't bear to tell Cammie about her. I don't think I will.

_The next morning in the girl's dorm_

"Can you tell me the exact way they came from Cam?" Liz asks after I tell her about last night. 'it all happened so fast I don't really know Liz" I confess, hating myself for not remembering every detail. "Cam got a necklace from him!" Bex says to Macey. "Can I see it Cam?" Macey says. I take off the necklace and hand it to her. She inspects it from every angle. "Real silver, and the letters are made from this expensive gem from Africa' she says. "He must like you a lot then" She says probably happy it's not a fake.

"We missed breakfast so what's the first class today?" Liz says. "Oh yeah it's P.E." She says using her photographic memory. "I hope we're sparing today" Bex says. When we get to the barn we see that we're fighting against multiple attackers. "We should be good at this" a voice says behind me. I turn around and it's Zach.

"Ok then Me, Cammie, and Macey against Zach" Bex says. "Let's see how Goode you really are" Macey says. "Bring it Gallagher Girls" he says with a smirk.

**Authors Note: So romantic Zachary Goode! Anyone else have a guess of how old I am? Who all needs a real Zach? I know I do. Reviews please!-Goodegirl34**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Zach pov:

All of the girls challenged me to beat them up (of course not Liz). "Let's get started" I say. The girls are used to being partners but I'll bet I can take them. Bex aim an almost-perfect kick at my face but instead I use Cammies move that she used of three of the attackers, and I take out all three of them, than I pin down Cammie down. "I wonder where you learned that from!" She says sarcastically while I'm still on top of her.

She pushes me off her, than says "My turn, me against you, Nick, and Grant. "This should be easy" Grant says. I hear Bex mumble "doubt it". "Ok lovebirds, save your fight for later I want to beat them up!" I say then jump onto the mat before Bex can kill me.

I take out nick with a well-placed punch, than grant come at me but I use his momentum to flip him over my shoulder, then it's just me and Zach. "Come on Gallagher girl you know I can beat you!" he says in a sing-song voice. "Sure you think you're so Goode!" I say, loving the look he gives me when I use his last name.

He came at me with a kick so high that no guy could normally do. I grab his foot, the flip him over me, then I pin him down like he did to me. "You're better than I expected Gallagher Girl" he says smirking. "If anything you should have high expectations for us, you are at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young woman" I say then I head off to shower before my next class.

"Cam, now that you and Zach are officially together you need to look amazing every day, and that means I can use my new make-up on you!" Macey exclaims. I groan thinking of all the torture that I'll have to go through in the next few weeks.

I shower than Macey brings in a huge make-up bag (about the size of two suitcases) and 50 out fits with a matching purse, earring, and bracelets. "What about a necklace?" I ask her. "Cam! You have to wear the one Zach got you! You have to show him you like his present!" she says with a frustrated sigh. I feel my neck to check if it's still there after P.E.

**Pros and Cons of letting Macey Mchenry dress you every day**

**Con: She uses Make-up that is painful, and or illegal in certain countries**

**Pro: The make-up ends up making you look way prettier than you really are**

**Con: Trying on every pair of clothes she has picked out for you usually takes over 2 hours**

**Pro: **Over** all you end up looking flawless**

We head to Buckingham's class after Macey had made me "presentable" for class. "Ladies and Gentleman, of course you know that the Gallagher School is full of fine arts, but I'm pleased to announce that we will be holding an activity that has never been done before. We will be hosting a ball" She finishes with a smile. Everyone starts whispering about who they're going with and what they'll wear. "But, Mr. Solomon has kindly added a little... Excitement to make this more interesting" she says.

"Each of you will have a date I presume" he says smiling a bit "and you and your date will have a specific mission at the ball. I hope you're up for it"

**Authors Note: I wonder what their missions will be? How did you guys like this chapter? As always review!-Goodegirl34**

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Zach pov:

So Mr. Solomon wanted us to get a date huh? This should be easy. I caught up with Cammie while she was on her way to Mr. Moskowits class.

"Hey Gallagher girl, can I talk to you?" I say a little more embarrassed then I thought I would be with all of her roommates staring at me. "Um, sure" she shoots a sideways glance at Bex. "But maybe we should go over here" she says. She pulls me over to a brick wall, and I'm about to say something really sophisticated like; "wow a wall!" when she pulls back one of the bricks, than pushes me inside a secret door.

"Nice passageway" I say. "Thanks, what do you want?" she questions me. "Oh well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the… ball with me?" I say smirking but not at her, myself for sounding so dumb. "Yeah, that would be… sure I'll go with you" she says with a smile lighting up her face.

"Well, I should get to class, I'll see you later" than she runs off with her hair flowing behind her. Wow, that was too easy.

Cammie pov:

"What did he say and I want exact details!" Macey says once we're done with all of our classes. "He asked me if I wanted to go to the ball with him"- and then Macey interrupts me "you said yes right? I already picked out our dresses!". "Of course I said yes, what about you guys? Did the guys ask any of you?" I say wondering if Grant is too scared to ask Bex.

"I asked Grant" Bex says. "How did you ask him?" Macey says wanting to know every detail. "I said "Grant you're going to the ball with me" she says smiling. "So you gave him no choice? Good job guys like that" Macey says approvingly.

"Lizzie has Jonas asked you?" Bex says. "He gave me flowers and on the card it said "Will you go to the ball with me?" so I sent him a flash drive that had a power pint on it that said yes" Liz says. "Aww! Nerd love!" Bex says dramatically.

"So the dresses, I want to see them" Bex says. "Okay here's Cammies!" she goes into our closet that's supposed to be shared by all of us but is only full of Macey's clothes. She pulls out a dress that is a light green, strapless dress. "Wait a minute! Does it have to be strapless?" I say hoping for a no. "Of course it does!" Macey says obviously offended.

Bex's was a teal blue dress, with one sleeve, Liz's was a Light pink color with roses on the top, and Macey's was black with rhinestones that made it catch the light. "The guys better be ready for us! We're all going to look Goode!" Macey says

Zach pov:

_The next day:_

"I need some food!" I hear grant say while we're walking to the grand hall. When we get there Grant packs his plate with everything on the buffet table than we go to sit by the girls.

"Hey Gallagher girls" I say smirking. They give a chorus of hi's, then Headmistress Morgan steps up to the podium. "All who are participating in cove-ops please follow Mr. Solomon" She says motioning towards the front doors. "get dressed as normal teenagers, than meet me in front of the school in 5 minutes"

We all meet by two vans in front of the mansion. "Ok Ladies and gentleman we're going for a morning mission, so spilt up into the vans and I'll explain on the way"

**Authors note: Where are they going? Do you think the ball will be fun? Who liked this chapter? Reviews please!-Goodegirl34 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cammie pov:

We drove for 5 hours, 7 minutes, and 1.74 seconds exactly. I was in the van that Mr. Solomon wasn't in, so we listened to his directions on a comms unit.

"Ok at our destination you will be in groups, and you each will have a target. There will be files that will tell you your target, and your partners, I don't want any complaints about who you are with alright let's go" He said while we started climbing out of the van.

The files were spread out on the ground. I found the one that said "Cameron Morgan", and I opened it up.

**Cover name: Taylor Ramon**

**Partners: Grant, Macey Mchenry**

**Relationship with partners: Cousins**

**Partners cover names: Robert Ramon, Carly Ramon**

**Target: Edward Townsend**

**Description: Brown hair, blue eyes**

**Status: Agent for M16**

**Mission: Tail Agent Townsend through the location without getting caught and going unnoticed; write a report of where he went, and what he did**

Edward Townsend is an M16 agent. And we have to tail a highly trained operative without getting caught. This should be fun.

"I guess I'm with you" Macey said eyeing Grant and I. "We have a freaking M16 agent! That's not cool!" Grant exclaimed angrily. "Well we're better "Macey says confidently. I hope she's right, but I'm The Chameleon, and when I don't want to be seen, I don't.

"The mall!" Macey says. "Uh Cam, you know I can't tail somebody while I'm surrounded by clothes" she says. "Well we're tailing a guy, so probably not going into any of your stores" I say. "Grant if you were a guy where would you go?" Macey asks Grant. "Uh, food court" he says. "If you were a grown man that works for M16!" she says rolling her eyes.

"I think it would be easier to just walk around the mall and look for the guy" I say. "Ok you want to spilt up and talk on comms?" Macey says. "Yeah since there's three floors we each can take one, I'll take the first floor, Grant on the second, and Macey on the third" I say.

I walk in and out of stores, and buy random things that I think Macey might approve of. I try walking into stores that a guy might like. I'm in a watch store, when I spot him. I see his reflection in a glass case. "I have eyeball" I whisper into our comms. "Ok Cam what store are you in?" Macey asks. "I'm in "Roberts Watches" I say. "On our way" Grant says. I pretend to be interested in a watch on the other side of the store when Macey and Grant walk inside.

"Taylor I missed you so much!" Macey say hugging me. "I missed you guys too!" I say throwing my arms around Grant and Macey. "I was thinking about getting this one for Uncle Andy" I say as an excuse of why I was in a watch store.

"I think he would like this one. But let's check out some other stores than we can head back to your house" Grant say motioning towards Townsend who was walking out the door. "Ok"

We follow Townsend around, while taking small trips into other stores so we don't cause him to be suspicious. We head into a big wave of people that Townsend had walked into. "We should spilt up and find him" Grant says. "Ok let each other know when you do" I say then we spilt up.

I find Townsend while he's in the food court. Just like Grant said I think mentally laughing. I follow him in line at a Chinese restaurant. I'm about ot order something when Townsend spins around staring at me with piercing blue eyes. "so you think I wouldn't notice you?" He says.

**Authors Note: Hahaha! Clift hanger right! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a soccer tournament this weekend! Just to let you know… first place! Hehehe. How did you like this chapter? I want to know! I'm sorry if you wanted Zach in this chapter but it can't be perfect for them! Review please!-Goodegirl34**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Cammie pov:

My heart literally stops beating when he turns around. "I was just, um, buying lunch for my cousins!" I squeal nervously. "Yeah right, I know a Morgan when I see one; you're the spitting image of your mother". The first thing I think is he thinks I look like my gorgeous mom! But then he interrupts my thoughts. "Did Solomon put you up to this? I thought a saw a guy that looked like him, should've bugged him, also your two little friends" he says

"I need to get back to Mr. - I mean my cousins, they'll be wondering where I went" I stutter than I did what I do best. I blended in. I hear him call out, "You're good Morgan, but not as good as me!"

I look around for Grant and Macey and I spot them at a nearby table. "Hey guys he caught us" I say. "What!" Macey says. "And he let me go" I say surprised now, that he did. "He let you go?" Grant says. "Well he didn't seem to know that Solomon planned for us to tail him" I say wondering why he didn't.

"Well then, I guess we didn't pass, but we can still write an awesome report on it, I mean we still know where he went" Macey says. "I guess we're done, but where should we meet?" Grant asks. As if reading our mind, or listening in on our conversation through comms, Mr. Solomon says "Meet at the main entrance parking lot".

We all meet at the vans we took to get to the mall and we climb in. "Well you all got caught" Mr. Solomon says. "But I planned it that way" he says. "To see who would stick to their covers. Ms. Morgan's group and group. Congratulations you passed todays class you do not have to write your report"

I silently celebrate; happy I don't have to stay up late this week to write a report. I see that Bex and Liz were in Zach's group. "All of you who didn't stick to your covers, it better be a good report" he says. "Really Goode" adds Zach.

Zach pov:

When we get back to the school it's dinner time. I stuff my plate with everything I can find, than I go sit by Cammie. "Hey Gallagher Girl" I say loving the look she gives me. "Shh!" she says. "What is I"- but then I notice Ms. Morgan up at the podium, and that's when I wonder where is Cammies dad?

"I would think you would all like to know when the ball is" she says smiling warmly. "It will be in one week, I think that is a fair amount of time to prepare" She says then walks away. "No it's not!" Macey says. "We need to find a dress for you and earring! This could take a few months!" Macey rambles on and on.

"Hey Gallagher Girl I got to ask you something" Zach say as we're walking to our rooms. "Yeah?" I say. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

**Authors Note: I love Clift Hangers! They make you want to read more of my book! Who likes Cammies reaction to Townsend? Here's a secret! I listen to Good Girl by Carrie Underwood while I write! Hehehe! Review please! You'll make me soooo happy!- Goodegirl34**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Cammie pov:

Be his girlfriend! I would love to, I mean he's really hot, and nice, but still cocky in a cute way. I'm speechless for a second, when I see he's waiting for an answer from me.

"It's ok if you don't"- I interrupt him. "Yes" I say smiling. "You will?" He says smirking, and wait a minute, am I hallucinating! Smiling!

"Why are you staring at me?" he asks me. "Well considering this is the first time I've ever seen you smile, I think I have a reason to stare" I say. "Wait, you've never seen me smile?" He says. "Well smirk" I say. He starts smirking when I say that. I groan

"Well since we're together now I guess going to the ball won't be as awkward as I thought it would be" He says, than he walks off towards his room, and I notice with a small spring in his step.

When I get to my room I'm attacked by Bex. "He bloody asked you out!" she says. "How did you know that?" I say. Bex turns beet red. "I might have, kind of, bugged you with a camera" She says sheepishly.

"What! Are you serious, I've never done that to you!" I say embarrassed that they heard the conversation. "I wish Grant would just ask me out like that" Bex say sighing. "He will he's just scared because you're so much stronger than him" Macey says.

"There's a 67.180945 chance he'll ask you at the ball" Liz says. "Lizzie, Jonas is so much like you has he asked you out yet?" Bex says. "He says he doesn't want to go to fast, and I'm fine with it" Liz says obviously wanting to drop the subject.

"I'm going to search for some dresses online" Macey says grabbing her laptop. I decide to go to sleep, or at least pretend to sleep, so I can think about how I'm going to act tomorrow now that Zach and I are together. Should I act differently? Or sit closer to him? I fall asleep wondering.

Zach pov:

I can't believe I just did that. Normally I would wait longer to ask a girl out, But Cammie is just so perfect, but she doesn't act like someone who thinks they are. I couldn't help myself, I just blurted it out and she said yes.

I was happy that I did, but I didn't know what to do now. Kiss her? I don't think she's the kind that would kiss me all the time. I wondered if I should tell the guys. I decided against it, since they could talk forever about what a girl would want me to do. "What am I doing?" I mumble to myself as I climb into my bed.

_Next day in Buckingham's class_

"Today we'll be learning formal dancing, for the ball" Buckingham announces. "Well this should be fun" Grant says to me. "Are you going to dance with Bex?" I ask him. "If she doesn't kill me before them" He says grinning.

"This is very important in the spy world isn't it?" I ask Cammie sarcastically. "Yes it is!" She hisses under her breath. "We're probably going to learn how to kill a man while dancing or-"Buckingham cuts her off

"If you already have a date then you may pair up with them, if you do not have a date please stand in a group over there" She says motioning to the right side of the room.

"Please find a boy to practice with" She says to the group on the right. I stand by Cammie waiting for instructions. "Today we'll be learning formal dance for the ball, remember that you will be graded on your mission, and your manners" she says.

"Ok here we go!" A formal music starts playing. "Grab your partner's hands, and go 5,6,7,8! Left, right, right, left now dip!" I dip Cammie, her hair touching the ground because I have her so low to the ground. Buckingham keeps us dancing until the last seconds of class. "Great job! I expect your dancing to be great at the ball" She says, than she ushers us out of the room. "I'm sure dancing is very important" I say smirking while we walk to the P.E. barn.

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy! But I want your reviews on how you liked this chapter! If you hate it… say that in a review! I love you guys who are reading it! - Goodegirl34**

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Cammie pov:

"Grant I bet you can't beat me at sparring" Bex taunts, while sprinting onto the mat. "You bet I can Rebecca" Grant says. He did not just say that, you don't call Bex Rebecca unless you want to die a painful, slow death.

"Oh it's on Grant! I'm going to kill you if ever call me Rebecca again" She says. "Actually I'm going to kill you now" She adds as an afterthought. "She's cute when she's angry" he says to Zach, than he walks over to the mat. Get ready to die I think as Bex starts beating him up.

Once Bex has Grant pinned down on the mat, I ask her if she wants to spar with me. "Before you do" Grant says "I have a question, no not really a question" He says with an evil grin. "You're going to be my girlfriend" He says. "What!" She says. Taking advantage of her moment of surprise he flips himself on top of her. "Ok then" She says, and kisses him straight on the lips.

"Well they seem happy" Zach says sarcastically, Bex and Grant have been sparring forever and every once in a while Grant will kiss her. "Yeah they do" I say, happy for Bex. "Wanna have a race?" I challenge Zach. "Bring it on Gallagher Girl" he says. "Ok around the school twice" I say. "Ready, Set, Go!"

We take off sprinting, and I'm slightly ahead of him by half a centimeter. He's really fast, faster than a normal guy would be if they weren't a spy. I skid the first corner around the school and I slip. "Are you okay?" Zach says concerned. "Yeah I think so" I say. He holds his hand out, when I realize he's trying to help me up, I grab his hand. Then I take off running.

"Hey no fair!" He yells. "So fair!" I yell behind my shoulder. I beat Zach and I lay on the ground, breathing heavy because of the run (or should I say sprint).

Zach tackles me on the ground. "Zach, get off!" I yell between laughs. "Not gonna happen Gallagher Girl!" He says pinning me down. I notice how muscular and strong his arms look, as he tightens his grip on my wrist. "Are you done staring at me?" He asks. I blush.

"Hey I wouldn't stare if you would let me up!" I say. "Fine, but only if you" he points to his lips. "Let me think about that" I say, and kiss him on the cheek. "That's all your getting for now" I say then skip off to my room leaving him dumbstruck on the ground.

**Authors Note: Ahhhhh! Zach and Cammie are getting closer! Grant asked Bex out! I have a question for you guys. How old are you? I told you my age, and I want to know yours! (I'm 11 for you guys who don't know) Put your answer in a review!-Goodegirl34**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Zach pov:

Cammie left me on the ground as she skipped away. I pulled myself off the ground and dusted myself off. I would get her back at the ball. The ball! What does a guy where to a ball? Now I really sounded like a girl. I decided to ask Macey, according to Nick she's a "clothes expert".

I went to Cammie's dorm, and knocked on the door. "Who is it? If it's you Grant you shouldn't come in or you'll die!" I hear Bex say in a sing-song voice. "It's Zach" I say. All the movement in the room that I had heard before stopped. "Zach?" I heard Liz say with her southern accent. "Yeah?" "If you're here to see Cammie, you'll have to wait a minute or hours" she says. "Actually I need to see Macey" I say, wondering what's up with Cammie.

"I'll be there in a minute" Macey says. She opens the door, just wide enough for her to squeeze out. "What's the big secret?" I ask her, smirking. "What do you want Zach?" she says. "For the ball we don't know what to...wear" I finish lamely. "That's it?" she says in disbelief. "Yeah" I say back. "You'll get your outfits the day before the ball" she says, and then she walks back into the room.

"Thanks for the help" I mutter under my breath as I start to walk to my dorm. "Heard that!" She calls. "Of course you did" I say. "That too!" She says. I smirk and then I open the door to my dorm.

"Hey dude" Grant says. "Hey" I say back. "What are you wearing to the ball? I need to impress my British bomb-shell" he says. "British Bomb-Shell? Bex?" I ask. "Yeah" he says suppressing a smile. "Macey designing our "Outfits" I say putting up quotation marks."Oh no, she's going to torture us" He says. "Probably" I say thinking of all the make-up the girl wears.

"I'm gonna go... somewhere" I say to Grant, and then I head over to Cammie's dorm again. "Hey it's Zach! Can I talk to Cammie?" I say. "Ok we're done, for now" She says to someone, probably Cammie.

"Hey" She says. "I want to take you somewhere" I say. "Today? I'm so sorry! On Sunday I have to eat dinner with my mom" she says. "Ok, tomorrow?" I ask. "Tomorrow it is" She says. Then she walks towards the  
Headmistress's office. More time to plan what we're gonna do I think smirking.

Cammie pov:

After Macey is done fitting me in my dress (yes she wanted to actually MAKE the dresses) we hear a knock. "Hey it's Zach! Can I talk to Cammie?" he says. "Ok we're done, for now" Macey says to me. "Hey" I say." I want to take you somewhere" he says Today? I'm so sorry! On Sunday I have to eat dinner with my mom" I say, it's true, it's also the only reason Macey let me leave. . "Ok, tomorrow?" He asks." Tomorrow it is" I say, than I walk to my mom's office.

I head to my moms office smiling that Zach wants to take me somewhere. I walk into the office while my mom is burning our dinner, as always. She's always been a terrible cook, she could probably burn water. "Hey mom"

I say. "Hi sweetheart here you go" she says handing me a grilled (or burnt?) cheese.

I eat it anyway. "So how is school?" She questions me. "It's good" I say. "That's good sweetheart. I've got something to tell you" She says turning serious. "What is it?" I ask. "We've got a lead on the people who attacked you"

**Authors Note: hahaha! I always leave you guys at a cliffhanger don't I? Who loves Zach having to ask for fashion advice? I do! If you didn't notice I have a picture now! It's one of my doggies! Review my book, I'll update faster!-Goodegirl34**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Cammie pov:

"You did?" I ask her. "Yes sweet heart, were not sure what group, but we have some finger prints, and we're searching for some matches."Oh that's good" I say. "I also got you something" She says smiling. "What is it?"

She walks over to her desk, and she pulls out a... dress? "Mom Macey already made me a-" she interrupts me "You're going to wear it ok?" "Ok" I say thinking of how mad Macey will be when she finds out.

"And Cameron" She says as I'm walking out the door. "Yeah Mom?" "Goodnight". But that didn't seem like what she wanted to say, and I know when someone's lying. That means she knows something I don't. And I'm going to find out what it is.

When I get into the hall Zach is waiting for me. "Hey" I say. "What did she say Cam?" He asks. "They found a lead" I say "They did? Who is it? Did they catch anyone-" I interrupt him "Just finger prints" I say. "Oh" he looks disappointed. "What's that for?" he says motioning to the dress. I had almost forgotten. "Oh that's my dress for the ball" I say. "Can I see it?" he questions. "No not until the ball it's a surprise!" I say laughing. "Fine" He says.

"Night' Zach" I say. "Night Cam" he says than he kisses me lightly. I walk into my dorm. "What is that?" Macey asks. "Nothing" I reply "Cam that looks like a dress that better not be a dress" she warns. "It's a skirt?" I say. "Cam! I just finished yours!" she whines. "Well my mom gave it to me..." "Than let's see it" Bex says.

When I pull off the cover off Macey, Bex, and Liz all gasp. Unlike me who groans because it's strapless. "That's really pretty Cammie" Liz says. It has a sweetheart neckline and it's a light, brilliant blue that matches my eyes. It goes past my feet and has a small train behind me. It has a design of flowers that curls around the whole dress. "I guess we'll use your dress for something else" Macey says -"But I'm doing your make-up and accessories" she says in a sing-song voice "It's a deal Macey" I say happy she didn't get really upset.

"What do you think the guys are wearing?" Bex asks. "I know what they're wearing, but you guys don't get to know until the ball" She says smiling. "You're making their outfits too!" Bex says. "Yeah and they're going to look so hot!" Macey says grinning. "Is Zach's strapless too?" Bex says sarcastically. "I'm going to bed" I say laughing at Bex's joke. I lay down in my bed, while Macey and Bex turn off the lights. "You know what I wanna know" Bex whispers. "What?" "What are WE wearing?"

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been kinda busy with SUMMER! :) HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I want to know! Here's a song! ;)**

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Hehehe One Direction! As always... review!-Goodegirl34


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Cammie pov

I wake up to Bex shaking my shoulders and yelling "Cam if you don't wake up I swear I'll break both of your legs, so you really can't get out of bed!" in my ear. "I'm sleeping" I mumble into my pillow. "Well I'm hungry! And we'll be late for breakfast if you don't wake up!" She says (or should I say yell). "Ok I'm up" I say sitting up in my bed.

I start to grab my uniform when Macey grabs my wrist. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Uh, getting dressed?" I say, but it comes out as a question. "No! You're wearing what I picked out for you since I didn't get to make you dress" She says with a fake pout. "And since today is you date with Zachary" She adds as an afterthought. "How'd you know?" I ask knowing the answer. "Lizzie helped us bug most of the school, just to let you know Zach is taking you to a fancy restaurant for a date" Bex says.

Liz blushes "Sorry Cammie, they said we would probably see Jonas" She smiles shyly, and then turns even redder. "I guess its ok…" I say since it makes me feel better to talk about it with my best friends.

Macey dresses me in a skirt like out uniform, but way shorter, and instead of the white blouse she gives me a purple shirt, with a neckline that's way too low for comfort.

We head down to breakfast; fill our plates, than we slip into seats next to the guys. I catch Zach staring when Nick starts talking "So Macey, outfits?" Nick asks. "I'm not done!" Macey says. "No I meant can we see them?" he questions. "Nope not until the day of the dance" She says with a satisfied smile. "Fine" Nick says crossing his arms. "I know what will make you feel better" Macey says in a sing-song voice. "What?" Nick asks. "This" Macey says, and then she kisses Nick. On the lips. For 16.35 seconds. Then she walked to class without a word.

"Get a room Nick!" Grant jokes. "Shut up Grant, let's go to class" Nick says, but he doesn't sound mad. I fly through the classes in a breeze, thinking of what Zach and I will do on our date. My stomach has butterflies just calling it a date. My date.

_Meet me at your passage way, at the brick wall at 6:00 – Z _

That's the note I found in my room. Macey curled my hair, while Bex did my make-up. It turned out I was wearing my dress that I was going to wear for the ball, but Macey had made it shorter, and a brighter color, and unfortunately still strapless. "Wear this" Macey says handing me a bra with no straps. "Macey!" I complain. "No complaints! Beauty before comfort" She orders. She probably says that before she put on illegal and painful make-up. "Have fun Cam" Liz says smiling, as Bex pushes me out the door. I almost trip in the high heels they put me in.

I get to the brick wall at 6:00 sharp. Zach isn't there yet, so I lean against the wall. It slips behind my back, and a warm hand pulls me inside the room. "Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach says. "Hey Zach, you know a simple "Hey Cammie come here" would work too" I joke. He throws his hands up "I'll remember that for next time" He says. That means there is a next time I think happily. "So ready to go?" He asks me, while he stares at my really short dress. "Yeah I guess so" I reply, while I check out what he's wearing. Black pants, and a fancy dark blue shirt, that matches his eyes.

"I found another passageway" He says "Where is it?" I ask him, while he smirks. "Just watch" He says. He walks to the back corner of the room, than pushes it to the side. It slides revealing a small corridor, that could lead on for who knows how long.

"We're going in there?" I ask. "Yes, and it's our way out of the school" He says walking into the dark hall. I follow him feeling the wall so I don't trip. We end up coming out in the gardens again through a trap door in the tile road. It's raining and Zach covers our head with his jacket

"Now you don't get to see where we're going" He says smirking. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I mean that I'm blind folding you" He says. He pulls out a piece of fabric and wraps it around my eyes. "Ok just hold onto my hand, now step up here and sit" he orders. I can tell we're in a car, and it smells like the blindfold. Smells like Zach I mentally correct myself. I hear the tap of the raindrops on the wind shield. I shiver from the AC and the wetness on my skin. "You're cold here wear this" Zach says. He wraps his jacket around my shoulders. "Thanks" I say smiling. "Your welcome"

"Can I peek?" I ask him multiple times. The answer is usually "Then it won't be a surprise" or "no way Gallagher Girl". We stop after driving for 32.768 minutes. I hear the car door open, than Zach's hand pulls me out of the car.

"Almost there?" I question. "Well almost" He replies. I can almost see the smirk on his face. I feel the cool breeze of air conditioning, and the sound of a bell. We're in a restaurant, a fancy one like Bex said. It smells like Italian Food, and I hear faint "What would you like to eats". I hear Zach say "reservation for "Goode" "Yes sir, right this way" a high voice says. Zach leads me through a maze of halls, and then he finally takes the blindfold off.

I rub my eyes, to get used to the light. "Wow" is all I say, breathless for a moment. There's a table set, with two crystal glasses, silverware, and two clear plates, and a blue table cloth. "It's beautiful" I say. "Why thank you" He says smirking. He pulls out my chair for me, than sits down. We order our food, than we talk for a while.

"So Cammie, where does you dad work?" he asks "Uh Zach" I try to cut him off. "I would assume M16, but you know "never assume anything" he rambles on "Zach my dad died on a mission" I say so quietly at first I don't think he heard me. "Oh I'm so sorry" he says, of course he heard, he's a spy.

I can feel my eyes fill up with tears. "I'll be right back ok?" I say to Zach. He just nods probably feeling bad. It's not your fault I want to say to him, but I need to wipe my tears before my make-up smears, I don't want Macey to kill me.

I find the restroom sign, and start to walk in. I see a shadow coming around the boy's side. Probably just a normal person I think. But in their hand there clutching something. I stop wondering if I need to warn Zach about someone being here who isn't supposed to.

The shadow doesn't move. I start to walk that way when something, hard and silver flies through the air right at my head. It's a hammer. I got hit in the head, on my date at a fancy restaurant with a hammer. I never thought I would say that.

I crumple to the ground feeling dizzy, my vision goes blurry and I see the face of my attacker. Josh?

**Authors Note: haha! Clift hangar! I just love those! So sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I was on vacation in Colorado and being in the mountains means NO CELLPHONE (or laptop for that matter) service! By the way… isn't this chapter longer than my usual ones? Hehehe! Many thanks to my soon-to-be-beta Bookfreak326! I love every single one of you who reviewed! Tell your friends, betas, enemies, and family to read my book! Thanks!- Goodegirl34**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Zach pov:

Why am I so stupid? I could've asked Jonas to hack into her file. Why did I ask that type of question to her face? I didn't know but… I could've done it differently. _But I didn't now she's probably sobbing in the bathroom._

I run my hand through my hair. Grant always says I do that when I'm worried. I wonder if I should go check on her. But it's the girl's bathroom; there are other girls in there. They'll freak out. I call a waitress over. "Excuse me miss, my date has been in the bathroom I think she might have food poisoning could you go check on her please?" I ask her "Of course sir, I'll be right back" She does a walk-jog over to the women's restrooms.

I wait for her to come back, taking small sips of water. "Sir I thought I should inform you that there's no one in the women's restroom" I freeze. "There isn't?" I ask not believing it. "Um yes sir" She looks nervous. "Check please"

Maybe she left or maybe she… I go outside in the rain. She wouldn't even know where to go; you can't see your hand in front of your face in the rain.

I head back to Gallagher soaking wet due to the huge storm that was passing through Roseville. I move the tile over once I'm in the garden, and head back to the secret room. I open the brick wall, and standing there is Macey, Bex, and a scared looking Liz. Bex gives me a glare and says "We know where Cammie is"

Cammie pov:

I wake up freezing cold, and dripping wet tied to a chair. With chains. I feel blood dripping down my neck from where Josh struck me. Josh! Was that real or… Josh steps into the room. I take in my surroundings. There's one light shining on me, and the room could be any size as far as I know Josh stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Cammie I'm sure you would like dry clothes, and something for that head now?" he says like I'm not chained down to a chair. "No I'd much rather stay soaking wet" I say sarcastically. "Now Cammie don't get sassy with me, I just want to get back together, you know catch up" Catch up? I broke up with him last year! I stay quiet. "I know you're a spy"

"What?" I ask "I know you're a spy, I was sent out to be your boyfriend, than kill you, on the night of your cove-ops test I was supposed to kill you, but your stupid teachers got in the way" That shocks me, Josh a killer? It doesn't seem right. "You want to know why I saw you Cameron Morgan. Because I had been studying your whole life for the past month"

"But, we still have time to get together" he walks closer to me, and leans in. About to kiss me. I lean back, than hit him in the face with my head. "Now Cammie settle down" a female voice says. She steps into the room, while Josh walks out. "Who are you?" I ask spitting blood in her face. "Why, Zachary didn't tell you?" She says smiling. She's beautiful, in an evil way. Something about her is familiar though "What does Zach have to do with this?" I ask

"My, he didn't tell you, such a naughty boy he didn't tell you about his mom?" Oh my gosh. The eyes. She has deep blue eyes like Zach. Nothing else resembles him but her eyes. "Surprising isn't it? I never would've guessed that he would go after a Gallagher Girl, but I guess he takes after his dad, I mean I went there too" She says smiling. "You are not my sister" I spit out with venom. "But we are Cameron, The Circle of Cavan only recruits from the best schools, The Gallagher Academy, and Blackthorne"

**Authors Note: da da da! The circle got her! Ahh! So how did you like it? Here's a song that I think is for Cammies current situation, the message is a little bit like "don't give in Cammie!" Ok here it is-**

_Everybody's waiting Everybody's watching Even when you're sleeping Keep your ey-eyes open_

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy ending_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping Keep your ey-eyes open _

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes_

_Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady _

_Keep your eyes open _

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night goes dark _

_Keep your eyes open_

_(Keep your eyes open [4x])_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_**That song is by Taylor Swift! I think it fits my story right now. As always review! it makes me happy, and I'll update faster! I love you guys-Goodegirl34**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Zach pov:

"How?" I ask "We had a camera on Cammies necklace you gave her; Josh, her old boyfriend; hit her in the head with a hammer, than carried her out the emergency exit in the back. She got soaking wet and then he put her in a van and drove for a while, They chained her to a chair and Josh was going on about all this "Let's get back together" crap, we've been wondering if you got took too, and it didn't show up on the camera we've been watching for a while" Bex explains.

"You can see her now if you'd like to" Liz says gently, I can see her face is stained with tears "Ok" she brings her laptop over and opens the page. Cammies in a room with one light shining on her, I see her just in time to hit that Jimmy kid in the face. You go Gallagher Girl.

"Now Cammie settle down" a voice says. I would know that voice anywhere. "Who are you?" She asks, while spitting blood in her face. She better not do that too much, my mom isn't exactly the talk back type of person. "Why, Zachary didn't tell you?" She says with a smile. Oh God. "What does Zach have to do with this?" Cammie asks, she sounds concerned.

"My, he didn't tell you, such a naughty boy he didn't tell you about his mom?" I see the realization in Cammies eyes; that we have the same eyes. I can't even imagine what's going through her head right now. "Surprising isn't it? I never would've guessed that he would go after a Gallagher Girl, but I guess he takes after his dad, I mean I went there too" my mom carries on. My mom is a Gallagher Girl? She's nothing like my Gallagher Girl. "You are not my sister" Cammie spits out dangerously, she obviously won't accept the fact. "But we are Cameron, The Circle of Cavan only recruits from the best schools, The Gallagher Academy, and Blackthorne" She's trying to plant the idea in Cammies head that we're part of the circle, crap.

"Can we do anything?" I ask to all of the girls in general. "The securities tight, but if you can get in, it's easy from there "Liz says "We could get her by tomorrow" Macey says "Have you told her mom?" I ask "No, we were planning to get her over the weekend and her mom wouldn't suspect anything because Cam always disappears, then we can go to the ball" Bex says

"Ok so want to meet in your room at 5, and then go from there?" I ask the girls "yeah that would work, and you can tell the guys they can come if they want to help, Jonas can stay with Lizzie, to help with the security" Bex says her voice cracks at the end of the sentence. I feel stupid, forgetting how much she means to the girls too. "We'll get her, I know we will" I say

"Ok I guess I'll be back later on" I head back to my room to get the guys. As I close the girls door I hear Macey say "I wasted so much make-up on him, I'm going to make him pay" me too Macey.

Cammie pov:

Zach couldn't be part of this. He wouldn't do this to me would he? I've only known him for 2 weeks; I wouldn't know what he would and wouldn't do. I try for the millionth time to wiggle out of the chains that have my hands. I wish for the millionth time that Macey had put bobby pins in my hair.

Zach's mom, steps out of the shadows. "Cammie dear, I have a few questions for you, please answer them truthfully or answer to this" She pulls out a wickedly sharp knife. "What did the list say?" She asks "What list?" I ask, I really don't know about any list. "You know what list Cameron" She cuts my leg. I don't flinch; I'm not going to show weakness in front of her. "Now tell me what was on the list!" She screeches. "I don't know" I hiss "Cammie, sweetheart, I really didn't want to do it the hard way but I guess I have to"

"Steve! Bring the gas" The gas? That doesn't sound good. A tall man come out of the shadows wearing a mask, he hands Zach's mom a mask too then he heads back into the shadows. He comes out again with a tank on his back, it has a hose of some sort connected to it, and he aims it at me. He presses a button, and a white gas starts filling up the room. My eye lids start to drop, into an unwanted sleep. The last thing I see is Zach's mom pulling out a box that has sharp objects in it. _To use on me_ I think before I fall unconscious.

**Authors Note: Zach's mom is so EVIL! How did you like this chapter? Review it if you want me to write MORE! Ok so I've decided I'm going to put a song after each chapter that goes with what's going on right now ;) also I have a question! Who would like me, to post pictures of the girls dresses? If you do say so in a review :D Here's the song!**

**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen**

**She left before I had the chance to say**

**Oh**

**The words that would mend the things that were broken**

**But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**

**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**

**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**

**Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you**

**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over**

**The noises that she made kept me awake**

**Oh**

**The weight of things that remained unspoken**

**Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**

**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**

**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**

**Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you**

**It's not over tonight**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you**

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown**

**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go**

**I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**

**It's not over tonight**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you**

**It's not over tonight**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you**

**And I won't go home without you**

**And I won't go home without you**

**And I won't go home without you **

**That song is by Maroon 5! I think it says, Zach won't leave his evil moms lair, without Cammie isn't that sweet! Review my book! I love you guys!-Goodegirl34**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Ok I usually do this at the end, but I just need to say something. Zach does NOT have blue eyes, he has GREEN eyes, and sorry I got that detail wrong! Ok on with the story!**

Chapter 18:

Zach pov:

We were going to get Cammie, She would be ok, she would be ok. "Umm, Zach can you stop pacing you're making me nervous" Bex tells me "Sorry it's just…" I break off not knowing just what 'it' was.

It turns out Cammie was being held in a town that's not too far away from Roseville, Bex hotwired us a car (Or should I say hummer/limo), and we set off. Liz hacked into their security, without the circle knowing she had, and she had complete control of every security camera.

The plan was Bex, Macey, Grant, Nick, and I would go and get Cammie, while Jonas and Liz stayed in the limo, controlling the cameras, to see if any circle members had seen us, then we would drive back to Gallagher and everything would be normal again.

"We're here" Macey announces "Ok there should be some sort of switch or lever, to open the door to where she's held, there's a camera at each turn, and you'll have to go through two rooms to get to Cammie Okay? We'll give you directions through comms" Liz says

We get out of the van and we just see woods and a few lights from the near-by town. "So a lever, I got this" I say, Nick and Jonas will know what I mean, our school is in the woods too.

I scan the area when I spot a rock that has absolutely no moss on it unlike the surrounding rocks. I walk over to it and step on it. A hole opens up just big enough for a person. "Found it" I say, and everyone come over and looks down into dark hole in the ground.

"I guess we go in here" I step into the hole, while everyone one else follows. "Lizzie you there?" Bex questions "Yes take a left, then two rights" We follow her directions feeling the wall since its pitch black.

"The first room should be right, where you are" Liz says. There's a dim lighting in the room. It has a long table that looks like it's for meetings. Meetings for planning on murder I think. Thankfully no one in is the room so we cross through it without any problems.

Now we're back to dark halls again. We're just about to ask Liz and Jonas for directions when we hear a voice. A voice I know. Dr. Steve? "Go left! Go left!" Jonas says in our ears. We head into the left hall while Dr. Steve comes out of the right hall. He's mumbling to himself. "Catherine, going and losing my invention to get the damn girls memories!" He shakes his head, and then walks into the first room.

He's talking about Cammie, but Dr. Steve is our teacher, our NICEST teacher I never would've suspected he would be part of the circle, but guess that was the point. They want her memories, something about a list. I wish I knew.

"Go right three more times, and you should be at the room they have Cammie in" Liz whispers in our ears. We go right three times like they said, and then we see her.

Cammie chained into a chair, with bloody cuts all over her and a huge bump on her head. She hunched forward, unconscious. "Zach your mom is in the other room with Dr. Steve, if you can get Cammie out in about three minutes that would be great" Jonas says.

Bex is already picking the lock to her chains with a, what is that? A bobby pin? I get started on her ankles. We get her unchained in 1 minute and 32 seconds, once we get the last chain off we hear an alarm go off. Red lights flash while a recorded voice screams "Intruder, intruder!" over and over. I pick up Cammie bridal style, and we run down the halls.

We come face to face with my mom. "Zach sweet heart, what do you think you're doing?" She says in a surprisingly calm voice. I don't bother answering her; instead I do something that is a really sophisticated spy move.

I kick her in the stomach. She falls to the ground and we take off running again. We make it out of Cammies jail cell, and we sprint to the car, but before we do I tell Grant to block the entrance. He throws a medium sized stone in the Cave and screams "Avalanche!" rocks come tumbling down, sealing the entrance forever.

We start to drive away, well over the speed limit. I hear a giant explosion. Jimmy has blown open the entrance and is running as fast as he can (Which might I say is very slow) and is screaming "Cammie we can still be together!" I laugh at her ever dating this idiot.

When we finally get back to Gallagher, Bex returns the Limo, and we start back up the secret passage way. What's waiting for us is not what I expected. Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan giving us a look that could kill. "What do you think you're doing!" Headmistress Morgan asks.

**Authors Note: They got caught! But Cammies back! Woo hoo! Let's celebrate! Soooo, did you love this crazy, action packed chapter that I came up with? If so press that magical blue button and review! Here is this chapter's song!**

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Gone**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**La La (La La)**

**La La (La La)**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light,**

**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [X7] **

**Safe and sound by Taylor Swift! I think it means even with all the crazy stuff going on, they'll still be safe and sound! Review my book! I love you!-Goodegirl34**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Cammie pov:

My eye feel like someone dumped a bottle of glue in them. I feel a thin mattress under my back, and I hear hushed voices talking. I hear a faint beeping coming from my left side. Am I in a hospital? Why am I in the hospital?

"It may take a while for the medicine to wear off, she has a little bit of blood lost from the head injury, but other than that she should be okay" a women voice says "Do you know when she'll wake up? Her friends would like to see her" My mom's voice says. My Mom!

My eyes flutter open. "Oh sweetheart! You're awake, your friends were starting to worry" She says "Mom why am I in the hospital?" I ask "You got kidnapped by the circle, and they hurt you, don't you remember?"

We're interrupted by a voice screaming. "I don't care if she's unstable, she's our best friend! We want to see her!" Its Bex's voice, I hope she doesn't murder the doctors. The door bursts open and there standing is Bex, Liz, Macey, and a good looking boy, with bright green eyes.

"Cammie!" Liz runs forward and hugs me; Macey says "We missed you" Bex just smiles, the boy says "Good to see you Gallagher Girl" Gallagher Girl? Someone I don't know has a nickname for me? Weird.

"Hey guys, and umm…" I break off not knowing what to call the green-eyed boy, I glance at him nervously, and I see that he looks confused. "Cammie, do you know who I am?" He asks me "No, should I?" I say, I think I would remember someone that looked like him.

"Well considering you spent the whole semester with me, and the fact that you're my girlfriend, I would say yes" he says "But the semester hasn't started yet, wait your my Boyfriend?" I say "Yeah I am" He smiles at my surprise

"Cammie the semester already started, you've met him before his name is Zach, Him and his friends came from another spy school, Blackthorne, they were going to spend this year's semester with us" Bex says

"But wouldn't I know him? I mean, wait someone explain what happened to me, why am I here?" I say, I glance over at the boy called Zach, he looks sad, and confused, it makes me feel bad. "You can all explain to Cameron later, right now she needs to rest" The nurse says strictly "Wait, Cammie promise me something" Zach says "Yes?" I say "I know that you don't know me, but just some to the ball with me, ok?" He says "Ok I'll come with you" I say, I should just give him a chance, if he's supposedly my boyfriend.

**Authors Note: Cammie forgot Zach! Aww so sad, don't worry though, they're still gonna be perfect together! The ball is coming! Who wants to see the girl's dresses? If sooo, press that magical blue button and put it in a review! Here's this chapter song!**

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow**

**I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**[in the background]**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah**

**[Softly]**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye **

**I think this is saying that Cammie used to be with Josh, and now Zach needs to get back together with Cammie, and that he won't say good bye. Isn't that cute! I love you! As always, review my book, to make me happy! I'm hoping to hit 100!-Goodegirl34**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Zach pov:

"We, I mean, I went on a date with Cammie and I asked about her dad, she went to the bathroom to clean up, and Josh he got her, we got her back" I manage to stumble out "It's alright, no need to explain, we know everything, what matters is that we got her back, we'll have a talk later on" Headmistress Morgan explains. She takes a look at Cammie, and her eyes widen, "Joe, call the ambulance

The ambulance arrives, with a flash of red lights, and screeching sirens. They load her onto a gurney, and then they put her into the ambulance. "Zach, Zach! Zach are you listening?" I look over, and Bex shaking me, and saying that we're going to the hospital to visit Cammie. I Realize that I was just standing in front of the school staring at her, and I follow Bex into a van

The ride there is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Headmistress Morgan is gripping the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles are turning white, and Mr. Solomon looks nervous. Joe Solomon is nervous! This is weird. Liz, Bex, and Macey are comforting each other, Liz is silently crying, and Jonas doesn't seem to know what to do. Grant and Nick are sitting in the back, probably trying to think of how to comfort Bex and Macey.

We walk up to Cammies room, but a strict nurse only lets Headmistress Morgan go in to see her. We wait for a few hours, and eventually a nurse comes out and tells us that she's awake. "If she's awake can we see her now?" Bex asks with impatience. "Well she's still unstable, I think it would be better if you waited for a little while" The nurse says nervously "I don't care if she's unstable, she's our best friend! We want to see her!" Bex practically screams, waking up the whole hospital.

When she walks past the nurse, she smiles at her, but it's an evil smile. We look at the nurse, and she nods, letting us through. We walk into her room, and she looks so much paler, than usual. "Cammie!" Liz screams, and she runs over and gives her a hug. "We missed you" Macey says. Bex has a 100 watt smile on.

"Good to see you Gallagher Girl" I say. I'm expecting her to crack a smile, to laugh, or to groan at the nickname I gave her, but what I don't expect to see on her face is confusion. "Hey guys and umm..." she breaks off like she doesn't know my name, maybe she doesn't. She shoots a nervous sideways glance in my direction.

"Cammie, do you know who I am?" I ask, afraid of what her answer will be. "No, should I?" She asks "Well considering you spent the whole semester with me, and the fact that you're my girlfriend, I would say yes" I say trying to control my temper. "But the semester hasn't started yet, wait you're my boyfriend?" she asks, she sounds surprised "Yeah I am" I smile; she has no idea how beautiful she is.

"Cammie the semester has already started, you've met him before his name is Zach, Him and his friends came from another spy school, Blackthorne, they were going to spend this year's semester with us" Bex explain

"But wouldn't I know him? I mean, wait someone explain what happened to me, why am I here?" Cammie asks all of us. She looks over at me, and I try to hide my confusion. She looks like she feels bad. "You can all explain to Cameron later, right now she needs to rest" the nurse says, there's something familiar about her... I shake my head

"Wait, Cammie promise me something" I say "Yes?" she looks up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. "I know that you don't know me, but just come to the ball with me, ok?" I ask "Ok, I'll come with you" she says

I breathe a sigh of relief, and then I walk out the door. I lean against the door to her room, trying to take in all that we've done today. Macey comes over and tells us that we have to leave, and I would've gone with her if it weren't for the scream, a scream only my Gallagher Girl can make

Cammie pov:

After Zach leaves, the nurse gives me some pills, for some reason she seems familiar. I shake my head. "Take those honey, they will ease the pain, up here" she taps her head. I notice a glint of silver in her pocket, is that what I think it is a knife

"Excuse me, but do you happen to do surgery at this hospital?" I ask her "No honey, why would you think that? Take those pills now" She hands me a glass of water "Why do you have a knife in your pocket?" I ask innocently "What knife?" I notice her hand push the knife farther into her pocket. So I do the smartest thing to do when you're hooked up to a bunch of machines. I screamed as loud as I could.

The nurse whips out her knife, and she covers my mouth, and puts the knife against my throat. "Try and scream again honey" she says with venom.

But then Zach and Macey, whip opens the door. "Catherine" Zach spits out "Sweetheart I suggest that you leave" she says with an evil grin

Zach whispers something in Macey's ear, and then she nods. "Go!" he yells and everything happens in a flash. Catherine takes her knife off my throat, and she whips it into Macey and Zach's faces. She's fast, but she's still outnumbered

Macey places a well-aimed kick at her chest, and it knocks the wind out of her, the knife clatters out of her hand, and makes a loud clank on the floor. Zach grabs the knife and manages to pin 'Catherine' down, the knife at her throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't do this" he says through clenched teeth. "Now, Zachary what would be the fun of that?" she says, in a surprisingly calm voice, considering there's a knife at her throat.

She flips Zach over, and the knife clatters into the air vent on the floor. She runs over to the window and does something suicidal

She breaks the glass, and jumps, out the window into the parking lot, Macey and Zach rush over to the window, and there's a car with a sun roof, right under us, she land perfectly inside. That was how Catherine got away.

**Authors Note: Da Da Da! This was a pretty long chapter for my standards, anyway did you love it? If so than you should review! Ok I really couldn't think of a Goode song for this chapter, so sorry about that, but here's what will make up for that! The dresses are here! Just look down there!**

**Macey's Dress:**

**Liz's Dress**

**Bex's Dress**

**Cammies Dress**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Cammie pov:

I don't remember, I don't remember, I don't remember! I lay in the hospital room, searching for, a hidden memory, just something! I just don't get how I could forget a whole semester. I sigh; today's the day of the ball, and the doctors still won't let me out. I've been a little paranoid since 'Catherine' came, so paranoid I make every nurse or doctor empty there pockets before they even come near me.

I wonder if Macey, Bex, or Liz will visit today. _Or Zach_, a small voice says inside my head. Zach, how could a guy so good looking even think about dating me? As if drawn by my thoughts, the one and only Zachary Goode walks in.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" He says, and then pulls something out from behind his back. It's a bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolates. He'd been bringing me the same thing for three days in a row, but always a different flower. Today was roses and there was a note attached.

It said 'ready for the ball?' I look over at him. "I don't think that they'll let me out" I say "Yes they will, you look fine to me" he says confidentially "I look terrible" I say "You look beautiful" He says back "Is your definition of beautiful, having gauze wrapped around your head, and cuts all over your arms?" I say sarcastically "I think it's a new fashion statement" He says back.

We just sit there for a while, in an awkward silence, no not awkward, peaceful. A doctor walks in, carrying a clip board. "Alright Cammie, since you've been asking to be released, I suppose we could do a little test, first thing we're going to try standing up" he says quickly, like he can't wait to get out of here.

"Okay" I turn myself toward the door than set one foot down, testing my weight. I put my left foot down, and I start to feel dizzy, then I crumple to the ground, but not before Zach catches me from falling face first into a chair.

He pulls me up, and I can bear my weight now. I whisper a quick thanks to Zach, while the doctor scribbles something on his clipboard. "Okay, now walking" He says, not even bothering to look up at me. I take a few small steps, it takes a few tries, but I can finally walk like a normal person.

We do a few more tests, and the doctor is going to give us our answer. "Cameron, I think we should wait until tomorrow to release you" he says "But I have plans today!" I say "Well, it would be saf-" but he doesn't get the sentence out because Zach is reaching into a pocket, and he slaps, something onto the doctor's arm, that makes him crumple to the ground.

Then he grabs the clipboard, and checks 'pass'. "He won't even know we left" Zach says. I can't walk very quickly, so Zach just carries me. I lean my head against his arm, and its rock solid.

He takes me out to a car, where Macey is waiting in the back seat. "Hey Macey" I say "Hey Cammie, ok I came because since today is ball, we need a lot of time to get ready, so I thought that we need at least 7 hours to prepare, so I sent Zach to get you" she says with a satisfied grin.

"Seven hours?" I say in disbelief "Maybe eight, it depends on how much make-up we use-" Macey rambles on about the accessories, so I just tune her out, and before I know it I'm home! I see the Gallagher mansion, standing tall, I even half expect to hear the limos, and cries of hellos, that I usually hear but I don't.

When we get to the hall, Zach goes left and Macey and I go right. "Macey are there, other boys staying at our school?" I ask "Yeah there's probably fifteen or twenty guys here, Liz found a nerdy one, Bex has this guy that looks like a freaking god, I think I like there room mate" she says. "You like a guy?" I say

That's off the topic; we have to get you ready for the ball!" She says avoiding the question "What is the ball for exactly?" I question her "Well for Buckingham, it's a big manners thing, but it's also a mission for Mr. Solomon" She explains

"Did we get our assignments yet?" I ask "No, well all we know is whoever you go to the ball with is your partner" she says, while we walk into our dorm. I'm attacked with a bone-crunching hug from Bex, and a light hug from Liz. I look around; the room is messy, with clothes and make-up thrown everywhere, when it should be clean. I shake my head.

Macey has pushed me into the bathroom and told me to take a fast shower, than to put this on. What is 'this', she had pushed a covered dress into my hands. I take of the plastic cover and I see it. A bright blue that matches my eyes, with a pattern of flowers curling around the dress, and it's strapless. It's a beautiful dress, way to beautiful for a plain girl like me. I step into the showers hot rain, then I shampoo, and condition I scrub all over, since I feel like I'm covered in a layer of dirt, then I dry off, put my hair into a towel, than step into the dress.

When I come out of the bathroom, I don't see Macey anywhere. "Where'd Macey go?" I ask Bex and Liz "She went to give the guys there tuxedos" Liz says "She had the tuxedoes?" I ask "She made the tuxedoes, and our dresses, except for yours, your mom gave it to you" Bex says.

"I'm back!" Macey says in a sing-song voice. I prepare myself for the torture I'm about to go through. "Time for Make-up" Macey announces. She puts eye shadow on, but no mascara, since she's aiming for 'a natural look' unfortunately 'natural' is very painful, when she's finished she put a necklace on me. It has a C and a Z on it, with little diamonds. "Did Zach give me this?" I ask "Yes, now I have to get to work on Liz and Bex's make up" she says. While I was getting tortured Liz and Bex had put there dresses on. Liz's was a light pink color that had roses on top, Bex had a one-strap teal dress, and Macey had a Black dress with little diamonds that caught the light, knowing Macey, they were probably real diamonds.

We make it down to grand hall to find that all the tables were now surrounding the room, there were punch bowls, and snack tables, streamers hung across the room, and Balloons were strung from the posts. While we were taking in the grand hall Mr. Solomon had appeared "Alright ladies and gentlemen, ready for your assignments?"

**Authors Note: The ball is here! THE LINKS TO THE DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE! I was wondering how many people read the authors note so if you do write the word 'crab cake' in your review! Okay a song, here it is!**

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh _[x2]_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh

Come feel my heart  
It's beating like a drum and I confess  
When you're around  
It's like an army's marching through my chest

And there's nothing I can do  
I just gravitate towards you  
You're pulling on me like the moon  
I just wanna get you sideways  
I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance  
Tell me where to put my hands  
You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand

You get me higher

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

You're like a song  
A beautiful symphony to my eyes  
So take me on  
I wanna sing along all through the night

I'm not like the other boys  
Cause with you I've got no choice  
You make me wanna lose my voice  
I just wanna get you sideways  
No, I'm not the type to lie  
But I might just start tonight  
Let me turn off all these lights  
You know that you could be my favourite lullaby

You get me higher

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do If I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight  
Sounds like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do If I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, oooh

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

Ooooh

**That's 'la la' by the cab, I think it says Zach loves cam, but she forgot him, so she's all like "what?" anyway, like this chapter, love it? Then review! I love you guys-Goodegirl34**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Cammie pov:

**Pros and Cons of Having Blackthorne Boys as your partner for mission/balls**

**A list made by Operative Morgan, Sutton, Baxter, and McHenry **

**Pro: The Blackthorne Boys are good, very good**

**Con: Despite his spy skills, a certain smirking Blackthorne Boy can have a very big ego that makes 3 out of 4 operatives want to slap him in the face. hard**

**Pro: Even though the ball is a mission; it's almost romantic, like a high school prom**

**Con: The romanticness stops, when you have to focus on the mission again**

Mr. Solomon passed out our mission files in pairs, me being with Zach, Macey and Nick, Liz and Jonas, and Bex and Grant. I took Zach to one of my passageways, knowing that all of us being spies could read over each other's shoulders.

When I closed the door, I was opening the files when Zach said "I need to tell you something". "Yeah?" I said back "I was going to tell you" he says "Tell me what?" I ask "About her"

"Her?"

"My mom"

"Oh…"

"I'm not gonna be like her"

"I know"

"Do you wanna look at the files now?" I ask him "Yeah, sure" He replies.

**Mission: You'll be partnered with two other operatives, your task is to brush pass a disk between the 4 of you, without your 4 opposing operatives see you pass the disk, or intercept it**

**Your partners: Macey McHenry, and Nick Harris (AN sorry don't know Nicks last name)**

**Once you have passed the disk between each other, drop it in the third snack bowl, on the east side of the room, and then you may go about this night with manners, good luck- Mr. Solomon**

That was what the files said, but it was in German. We finished the task in about 3 minutes and 7 seconds. Zach went to go grab us punch, so I looked around for Bex, Liz, and Macey. Liz and Jonas were snacking on pretzels, Grant was busting out some pretty crazy moves on the dance floor while Bex watched him, Nick was trying to convince Macey to come dance with him, but she refused insisting it would mess up her hair. Nick picked her up while she screamed at him to let her down, and he didn't.

So he got a really hard kick in that place that should never be kicked. I smiled and turned around, to see Zach coming towards me with two glasses with punch. "Here you go my lady" He says "Why thank you" I say.

I take a few sips, than Zach says that he's going to the bathroom. I head over to Liz and Jonas. "Hey Cammie! Where's Zach?" Liz exclaims "Oh he just went to the restroom" I say "Oh alright, Jonas and I were just talking about this new comms unit that's invisible!-" I tune out a little bit, since I not really sure what Liz is talking about, eventually Jonas asks her to dance, leaving me alone by the pretzels.

_How long does it take to go? _I think in my mind, I sigh; it's been at least 10 minutes. I head out to the dance floor. It's a slow song, so I feel really stupid by myself. Suddenly I feel 2 strong arms around me, I about to flip the unknown person, when I realize that it's Zach.

He doesn't say anything; we just sway to the music. I smile, and close my eyes; _maybe this won't be so bad, having a boyfriend _I think. He turns me around, and starts to lean in. _Oh. My. Gosh. He's going to kiss me. _At the last second I open my eyes, and I jump back and fall to the ground. Instead of Zach's bright green eyes, I'm met with deep, brown ones.

"Wha! Who are y- where's Zach!" I almost yell "Zach, who needs him, we could be perfect" he says in an unforgiving voice, he holds his hand out to help me up. I stand up by myself, "What do you want?" I say, with and obvious eye roll "don't you mean what we want" He says, with an emphasis on 'we'. "You're delusional" I spit at him

I turn around, to see a boy with bright green eyes, full of hate.

**So I haven't update in a while, so take the # infinity and multiply it by infinity, that's how sorry I am, I'm not gonna say excuses, because it'll take way too long. I don't have a song since I'm not an inspired person right now :p but I hoped you loved the story! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? On the 23 chapter :D Hahaha well I don't own these characters just the plot, oh and the code is from my older sisters TV show "Pretty Little Liars" –Goodegirl34**

Chapter 23:

Zach pov:

Who the hell did this guy think he was? I walked over to Cammie, and the idiot that tried to steal her away. "Zach I, I-"Cammie starts to say. I can feel my expression soften. "It's not your fault Cam" I whisper. "Who are you?" I spit at the unknown idiot "Me? My name is Jonathan, and you would be?" He asks "Her girlfriend"

"You too are together?" He says; I could practically see the sarcasm dripping out of his mouth. "Yeah is there something wrong with that?" I say in an intimidating voice that might even scare Bex a little "yeah well obviously Cammie likes me, she was dancing with me, not you" he says "I thought it was Zach!" Cammie says "Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that" he says, rolling his eyes.

I can see the hate in her eyes already. "Look, whoever you are, you don't even go to Blackthorne, so just leave" She says with venom "You're cute when you're angry" he says smiling, he puts him arm around her and pulls her close to him. She flinches, and tries to fight 'Jonathan' but she's too weak from her kidnapping.

I step towards them. "Hey Julie, I think you should let her go" I say "I wouldn't try anything Goode" he says laughing "what makes you think that?" I say "Well, you see this?" he says holding up a, dirty, torn rag "This won't just make her forget you , it will make her forget **everything" **He says waving it around like a prize.

I see fear in Cammies eyes. I remember Mr. Solomon repeating the phrase over and over again _notice things._ I take a closer look at the rag. It's not a died color, so it's obviously not some new poison, and if there's some sort of poison it's a clear color, _but no poison I've heard of is clear! _I take another look, there's a see-through napotine patch on the rag, barely noticeable but now I know.

"Just imagine, what we could make her think, that she was working for the circle, that she was my girlfriend" he says. I would think Cammie would have seen it by now, but she did forget this whole year's semester. "Never old tea ice cream eggs" I say, it's a code, and the first letter of each word spells out what I'm saying. "The hug ill never grape sock". I spelled out 'notice things'.

"Dude what's wrong with you" Jonathan says. "Red apples good" I say _Rag_. I see Cammie realizes what I mean and she studies the rag and see's the patch. "You're crazy" He mumbles. "Am I crazy?" I say. I take a step toward him and BOOM!

I knock him in the jaw "You shouldn't have done that Goode" he says angrily. "No I should've done something else" I say. I was going to kick him in _that spot_ , but he sees it coming. He holds the rag right next to Cammies arm. "One wrong move Goode" he warns

I take another step closer. He slaps the patch on Cammie; she falls to the ground and immediately her eyes start to flutter. Just as they close she whispers "Who are you?". "Josh never told you did he?" He says grinning "Told her what!" I say, as Grant picks up Cam, away from this psycho path "I'm Josh's brother"

**Gasp! A cliffy :D Hahaha sorry didn't update in a while I'm just taking in the fact that schools almost here :p now for a song! By the wonderful Taylor Swift :)**

**I remember when we broke up the first time**

**Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like**

**We hadn't seen each other in a month**

**When you said you needed space. (What?)**

**Then you come around again and say**

**"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."**

**Remember how that lasted for a day?**

**I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

**Oooh we called it off again last night**

**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Like, ever...**

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

**And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**

**And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind**

**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

**Oooh, you called me up again tonight**

**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah**

**Oh oh oh**

**I used to think that we were forever ever**

**And I used to say, "Never say never..."**

**Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**

**And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**

**We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

**No!**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We are not getting back together,**

**We oh, not getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together **

**Review Please :) – Goodegirl34**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Cammies Pov:

_Zach hands me the necklace, a Z and a C on it. The attackers jump out of nowhere, one screams my name. "Cammie! Wake up!" they yell. Wake up? I'm not sleeping… "Cammie wake up!" how do they know my name? "Cammie!"_

I bolt upright, and hit my head on a shelf. "Ugh" I mumble and lay back down. I open my eyes, and I find that I'm in Zach's room. "How're you feeling?" Zach asks me "Like when Josh hit me with a hammer" I say as my head pounds.

"Wait say that again" he says with a little bit of hope in his green eyes "You know when Josh hit me with a hammer? You don't remember?" I ask him "Oh my god, you remember!" he practically screams "I remember?"

"My mom and our teacher from Blackthorne they made you forget me and the whole semester, and now you remember! This is great, we need to find your mom, where's Bex? And Grant, we need to tell them!" He rambles, he pick me up by the waist and kisses me. Once he sets me down I start to feel dizzy so I sit on the bed.

Bex strolls in with Grant "I heard your rant, so Cammie remembers everything!" she says smiling "yeah I do, but I don't remember forgetting- if that makes any sense" I say rubbing my head. Liz and Macey come in running, Liz knocking over a glass of water and tripping. Macey handing me a pill "Liz made it" she says.

"Thanks" I say taking it with a bottle that was on Zach's night stand. "Wait!" Zach says right as I take a sip. I spit it out on the ground. "What. Is. that?" I say just swallowing the pill by itself. "Blackthornes wonderful smoothies" He says laughing. "That's disgusting" I say cracking a smile.

Grant and Jonas show up at the door. "This calls for a celebration!" Macey announces "I'll get the drinks" Grant says "How you guys got alcohol in here?" Liz questions. "Not alcohol, Juice boxes" he says laughing. It seems so stupid, but we all raise our fancy juice boxes for a toast. "To my Gallagher girl" Zach announces.

**Authors Note: yay the 24****th**** chapter! A little short but I like it :D Review please! Oh and if you read the stupid authors note write "Dalmatian" in your review :D No song today since I can't think of anything sorry about that! But anyways thanks for all the reviews :D –Goodegirl34**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Cammie Pov:

Epilogue

_ The Summer came way too quickly, at least for Zach and I. Bex and Grant spent their last few weeks together messing around, one of the cases of Grant being 'accidentally' pushed into the lake. Liz and Jonas planning extra credit projects for every class possible. Macey playing hard to get with Nick, but still once in a while going out for ice-cream, with first a few cameras set in her earrings._

_ As for Zach in I, we weren't exactly 'certified' as Mr. Solomon says, to go out on dates like the other normal couples, but normal wasn't really our style. We planned small get togethers during free periods, usually in new secret passage ways, the newest one having a great view of the garden._

_ My mom orders digital cameras, not for surveillance or a new program, but for pictures, to hold memories. We all know that writing in a journal would be better, but pictures were better, we could hold them in our rooms and in our hearts too._

_ I decided to take on Macey's offer, to go campaigning with her dad. Zach went off to Blackthorne, or wherever mysterious boys go on summer vacation, I sit in my room, with C and Z necklace hanging around my neck, looking around for the last time, then I walked down the grand stair case to meet Macey Mchenry in her fathers red white and blue limo, saying good bye to my school, my home._

_**Authors Note: Nice sweet ending huh? Sorry for keeping you waiting for what? Six months? Thank you for all the support! I love you all 3 –Goodegirl34**_


End file.
